kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Antler
Plural of 'Antr'? Is the plural of 'Antr' Antrs or Antr? Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 11:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I would like to think the plural of Antr is Antr, similar to how moose can refer to both singular and plural. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 12:48, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I personally think it'd be Antrs. Antr just doesn't sound right to me as plural. After all, ant as plural is ants. However, as they are referred to collectively as "bugs," that could be used for their plural form, but it could be a little confusing. Iqskirby (talk) 13:24, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I feel like we should drop the whole "collectively called bugs" thing. It may confuse more English readers than it helps, and it's inconsistent calling them "bugs" sometimes and "Antrs" other times. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 00:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: I agree with NBK. Where does it say anywhere that the species is collectively called bugs? ::: Also, I prefer using 'Antr'. 'Deer' aren't called 'Deers' as a plural. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:27, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Antrs makes more sense since ant - ants. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: I see we are at an impasse. NBK, which one is better to use in the article- Antr or Antrs? Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 11:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'd go for an s. Scarfys aren't called 'Scarfy,' Thudds aren't called 'Thudd.' NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 19:12, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I understand, but when I say the word 'antrs' out loud, I feel like something's wrong, somewhat like when 'deer' is pronounced 'deers'. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 10:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I think we might have to have it pronounced both ways if we're going to be on this stand-still. That's a legit thing, right? While deer may be singular and plural, there isn't a rule that words ending in R don't have an S when plural, such as cars. But, nonetheless, I think it'll have to be pronounced both ways, seeing as how a consensus can't be formed. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/English_plurals Iqskirby (talk) 14:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :For the pages sake, we might have to use "Antrs", but for personal use, like in conversations amongst ourselves, is where we would differentiate how it's pronounced.. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 15:58, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::That's an idea, but let's see what the others think Iqskirby (talk) 16:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: Though I don't believe saying 'antr' as a plural is confusing, I'm fine with that idea. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 17:07, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Antrs it is, then! NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 18:00, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Durability Not that I'm being super accurate with my work on this, as I'm not actively working with Antrs, but upon playing the True Arena on multiple occasions, something has caught my attention. I've been playing the True Arena as Wheel Kirby as I've found a technique using it that has given me a successful no-damage run. When attacking the Antrs, the white ones seems to be defeated in 2 hits but the green ones oddly in only one hit. I'm not sure why this is and if it has to do with proximity or what, but it's kind of odd. I'll probably need to make some more accurate tests, but for now it seems white has more durability than green. If anyone has a more accurate test already that contradicts this, I will accept that. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 13:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :Interesting. However, we will need stronger evidence to be sure. Paul2 AHHHH! 14:25, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Possible English Name? I heard somewhere in Tvtropes.org that these guys are called Sectras. Is it a possible English name for these guys that Queen Sectonia summons? Rorosilky5 (talk) 15:23, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :TvTropes isn't a reliable source regarding that content. However, "Sectra" or similar prefixes are used for the insect variants of normal enemies. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 15:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah, maybe you can add it in a possible section? The Royal Road insect-like enemies into Sectra perhaps? Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure what you're implying. Perhaps you may edit the page yourself to better communicate that idea. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 21:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Ahaha...sorry for the confusion, It just so happens to me often, but I will say it in an accurate description: "Should I add the term "Sectra" to the insect-varations of the main enemies?" Rorosilky5 (talk) 10:20, January 9, 2016 (UTC) White Antlers? They seem blue for me. I suggest we rename them to "Blue Antlers". What do you guys think? :I believe they're called White Antler here because that's what the in-game data names them. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 14:54, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Model Rips Just throwing out a suggestion that all the Antler variants need to be ripped so minion collectors won't have to relay on screenshot cropping. Macdawg (talk) 00:55, June 19, 2018 (UTC)